


Honey, I'm Home

by blueconstellation



Series: Lance Bday Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Doubt, coming home, everything works out fine in the end don't w orry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueconstellation/pseuds/blueconstellation
Summary: Lance is... a little skeptical about how his family will react to his return





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my Lance Bday Week series
> 
> Days 4 & 5 - Earth / Blue
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://adhd-lance.tumblr.com)

“Okay, girl, you ready to go?” Lance ran a hand along Blue’s paw as he walked to stand in front of her. He was answered with a deep purr and he smiled.

 

 

Lance was going home.  _ Home _ . The paladins had been steadily saving planets from Galra control; and the more they saved, the fewer sentries that were stationed at the next planet they went to. The Galra were losing numbers fast, which meant Voltron wasn’t needed as urgently. So Allura had granted their wish to go home, if only for a little while.

 

 

They were all ecstatic to see Earth again, Hunk especially. He had all but jumped out of his seat when Allura had announced what planet they were going to next. Lance was a close second. But as happy as he was, he was also incredibly nervous about seeing his family again after so long. Would they hate him for disappearing? For leaving them  without saying anything? They probably thought he was dead. Would they even recognize him? It had been two years, he wasn’t the same person he’d been when he left.

 

 

Lance’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Blue in the back of his mind, telling him not to worry. He took a deep breath and smiled up at her. “All right. Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, so he chickened out. It wasn’t that he didn’t wanna see his family, he wanted that more than anything, but thinking about all the possible reactions they could have was really overwhelming.

 

 

So now, Lance was taking Blue on a tour of Earth. They flew as close to the ground as they dared, rising up into the clouds whenever they were near populated areas. He took her across the ocean first, laughing as she skimmed the surface and sprayed mist everywhere. Lance had missed the ocean so much while he was in space. Sure, other planets had oceans, but they didn’t have anything on the original.

 

 

They soared over rainforests  and deserts and mountains, no agenda other than re-familiarizing himself with his home. From high up, everything still looked the same as it did two years ago. He wondered if anything had changed at all since he left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They flew for hours. It was early evening now, and Lance was sitting on the shore of Cayo Buba—an island off the coast of Varadero.

 

 

“I don’t know about this, Blue. What if they don’t want me there? I know I’m not staying anyway, but I don’t know if I could handle them telling me to leave.” Lance sighed. “I’ve caused them so much pain already. And then I’m just gonna go over there and say ‘Hey, I’m alive, but I have to leave again to fight aliens in space for who knows how long’? That would just make them worry. I don’t know which is more cruel.” He crossed his arms on his knees and rested his chin on them.

 

 

For a while, he just sat there staring out at the water. But eventually, Blue started prodding at him, and he groaned in response. “I know, I know. We’ll go soon, I promise.” He laid down on his back in the sand. “I just wanna remember this. I don’t know when I’ll come back, or if I  _ ever  _ will.”

 

 

Blue didn’t let up, though, and Lance glared at her as he stood. “ _ Fine _ . I’m up, see? Great, now I have  _ two _  moms.” She lowered her head to the ground and opened her jaw to let him in. He settled into his seat, pausing to look out at the empty beach one more time. “Okay, beautiful, take me home.” With that, Blue rocketed off the island.

 

 

It was a short flight, at least by lion. They hadn’t been that far from their destination anyway. So, a lot sooner than he would’ve liked, Lance was standing on his front porch giving himself a pep talk.

 

 

“You can do this, just knock. Totally easy.” Lance took a deep breath to steel himself before he rapped on the door. He heard voices inside almost immediately, and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets to stop them from shaking. He took a second to look back at where Blue had landed, and the door opened.

 

 

“Lance?” He whipped his head back around, giving a nervous smile when he saw who had answered.

 

 

“Hey, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kno it doesn't explicitly say it but Lance's family is totally happy that he's back!! And they'll miss him lots but they know that saving the universe is a big job and Lance does rly important work


End file.
